edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Animal Massacre
Ed, Edd n Eddy:The Animal Massacre is a series of movies created by A.K.A films. The movies talk about the Eds and the kids during their high school years. during the last 2 years of high school, Animals were experimented on and got loose, while some of them lost their mate and seek revenge. Luckily, the kids have jobs in the killing business and could take care of the animals themselves, but each gets killed. Characters Eddy: Eddy is a big game hunter. He picked up hunting after he went on a hunting trip. But, being the big shot he is, he decided to go big game hunting to pick up the ladies. His rival is fellow hunter, Kevin. He loses his home after the animals invaded the cul-de-sac and took it over. He is friends with Edd, a bounty hunter, and Ed, a weapons expert. his weapons of choice Savage Model 110 rifle and a S&W 500 revolver. He nearly dies himself, but after a kiss from Nazz wakes him up, he realizes that Nazz has liked him all along. Edd: Edd is a bounty hunter. He was convinced by his friends (or forced to) become a bounty hunter because it pays big bucks to track down criminals. he was at schoolwhen the crisis began and ran back to his home only to find it taken over by the animals. They didn't know that in his basement, he kept a stash of weapons. he sees many of his friends killed and is the leader of the group after kevin dies. his Weapons are an MP7 and an M9 pistol. Ed: Ed is a weapons expert. Nobody knows how he can be a weapons expert with his low intelligence, but now nobody can stop him from doing so. Because of his knowledge of weapons, he is a valuable asset to the kids. He is the first to think of hijacking a plane and going to Africa. His weapons are and AK-47 and a desert Eagle. Kevin: Kevin is a fellow Big game hunter just like Eddy. Eddy and Kevin were on the same trip with their dads and they both picked up hunting from them. They fight constantly over Nazz, and try to win her heart by trying to get the biggest kill they can get (nobody wins at hunting). He also loses his home when the animals came, and tried to clear them out himself. he dies later in the 5th movie, but not without a kiss from Nazz. His weapons are Weatherby Mark V and his FN/Browning P35 Hi-Powered pistol. Rolf: rolf is one of the last of one of the tribes in Norway. He specializes in spiritual and herbal healing and can craft weapons out of almost anything. He tells of Yeshmiyek, the bearded lady who lives in the center of the world. He, since he is of Native Norwegian descent, he lives in huts and tents that the tribe would live in. He dies in the 9th movie defending the last of the Peach creek citizens. a memorial is put up on the land he died on and a song is dedicated to his heroism. His weapons are a bone knife and a bow and Arrow. jonny: Jonny is a loner who lives on his own and pesters people to no end. He doesn't really have a real job and instead goes from a hunter, to abounty hunter. But, he decides, since he is fully native American, he decides to take his heritage and stay with rolf to make medicines to help the sick and wounded. He lives through the movies and makes it to China. His weapons are a stone knife and a blowgun. Jimmy: Nothing much to say about Jimmy except He and Sarah are the first to die. They were outside when the invasion happened. Since they were the only kids to still be in Elementary school, they did not know how to defend themselves, so they were the first to die. when they were playing on the playground and 2 cougars attacked and killed them. Fist, it was Sarah then it was Jimmy. Sarah: Nothing else to say about Sarah, but like Jimmy, she was the first to die. She was mauled to death by the first cougar, but she could have been saved if it hadn't been for Jimmy who ran off. a memorial service was held when they found her body and Jimmy's and set them afloat on the river. Jobs These are the jobs that the teens are split in. Big game hunter: Eddy, Kevin Bounty hunter: Edd, Ed Healer: Rolf, Jonny Weapons Expert: Ed, Nazz students: Jimmy, Sarah. Plot The kids are waiting for the last 2 years of school to be over. Eddy and Kevin's rivalry has reached a new height when they start big game hunting in the woods in Northern Canada. But, from the mountains, a mad scientist created an experiment to revive dead animals and infect live ones. Jimmy and Sarah got to experience it first handed, by being killed by the first experiments, 2 infected cougars. As Eddy and Kevin went out hunting, they stumbled upon the bodies and decided to call the police, meanwhile Ed and Edd were chasing a bounty, they stumbled upon the body of the man they were tracking. As they walk back to their homes, the animals have taken refuge in the Cul-de-sac and they want to keep their territory. They take refuge inside Edd's basement (who knew he had a basement). As they decide to go to South America for refuge, the animals break in and raid the basement. The rest of the kids make it out of there just in time. They make it to an airfield, oddly enough Rolf was there waiting for them. He was wearing his Norwegian tribal clothes. Jonny was inside the plane, wearing Native American clothing. They hijack a plane to Brazil and make a landing at the nearest landing space. They make it to the favela, where they were greeted by gangsters. a small firefight broke out, leading to the gangs to leave. Eddy picked up an FAL for another backup weapons. Kevin did the same. The Next Day, The kids decide to split up and look for supplies while they were going to live there for a while. After a few days of living in the favela, Edd (the leader of the group) decided that enough is enough and decided to leave it. Not only 5 minutes of speaking those words, the gang that attacked them before did it again. Another firefight broke out. After the firefight was over, Eddy suspected foul play. He conducted his own investigation and realized they were being betrayed, but not by their own group but their parents. They were left behind when they left and went mad. They placed a bounty on their heads, and the gangs wanted it. That night, Jonny and Rolf scavenged for transportation. They managed two-seater gyrocopters for all of them, and they head for Africa. they land in an abandoned village, and are attacked by a cannibalistic gang of convicts. one more firefight broke out, but the gang was smart. they had released an infected lion to kill them. rolf was the only one who noticed this, because the firefight was so intense no else saw it. when the firefigh was over, rolf was still fighting the lion. Everyone els3 had tried to shoot it but it didn't work. rolf had remembered some poison knives were in his pocket, and he stabbed the lion in the eye. as he and the lion lay there dying, rolf asked to be buried by the river bed, like his ancestors. to be continued... Category:Movies